


Thanksgiving Whatsits

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [17]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Thanksgiving weekly drabble challange in Indeed Sir.</p><p>Bertie hallucinates about the first Thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Whatsits

I returned from a cheery little supper and reeled into the kitchen. A large, muscular fellow in a leather loincloth was biffing around trimly. 

“Sir, allow me to introduce Squanto.” 

“Squinty!”  The room went all swimmy. 

 

Then I was in bed. “Please calm yourself, sir.” Jeeves hovered in his dressing gown. 

“Jeeves! Is there a Squanto in the kitchen?” He pressed the shoulder firmly. 

“No, sir.” 

“But, squinty...ah, it hurts.” 

“Lord Sidcup has a strong arm, sir.” 

“Why did you let him…” 

“I couldn’t bring myself to…” 

“Did it work? Does Aunt Dahlia still suspect?” 

“Not any longer, dearest.”


End file.
